1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and system for enterprise memory management of memory modules, and particularly to a memory scrubbing prioritization method and system which enables the selection of a scrubbing algorithm to be used in future memory scrubbing operations of memory modules, based upon stored historical error data corresponding to previous scrubbing operations performed on the memory modules.
2. Description of Background
In memory modules such as dual-in-line memory modules (DIMMs) used in computer systems, memory data and keys are periodically scrubbed to correct soft errors, i.e., correctable errors (CEs) before they develop into hard errors, i.e., uncorrectable errors (UEs). Conventionally, each memory card is fully scrubbed in turn, sequentially, one at a time. The conventional memory scrubbing method employs an error summary map for each scrubbing operation of the memory card. The error summary map is a summary of errors found in each memory chip of a memory module. Since an error summary map is created for each scrubbing operation, this creates the problem that historical data is not collected to assist with future scrubbing operations of the memory module.